Naruto: the Holy Knight of Ivalice
by Wains Domain
Summary: Betrayed by his home and love ones Naruto is condemned to be executed by use of a forbidden jutsu. The jutsu instead transports him to the continent of Ivalice. Years later Naruto is forced to return to his former homeland as he becomes in embroiled in a world he has tried to forget. NarutoXAgrias.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or snything else depicted in this story.

Prolouge

In the Valley of the End the two warriors stare the other down in a dead lock. On one side stands Naruto Uzumaki; the other stands Sasuke Uchiha. One is trying to ring his friend back to their home; the other is on a quest for power. Neither of the two knows how long they've been fighting, but their torn clothes, battered bodies, and heavy breathing are all sighns that the fight has been going on for a while.

On the one side Naruto stands ready to continue the fight. His body engulfed in the Kyuubi's red chakara. Across from him Sasuke stands equally ready. His body having just finished it level two Curse Mark transformation which has given him hand like wings and made his skin a dark grayish color. Both stand ready to make the final attack. Naruto attempted to lift his right arm, but grunts in pain as the Kyuubi's chakra has taken a heavy toll on his body. Instead he lifts his other arm and begins to form the Rasengan. Seeing the damage Sasuke feels confident. With the Curse Seal's power added to his own his Chidori would easily overwhelm Naruto's attack. Sasuke wastes no more time and begins to form the hand seals; both in a race to finish powering up their attacks. As Sasuke finishes the last hand he grabs his wrist and starts to shout "Chidor-." He's unable to finish the statment as a hand made of red chakra grabs him.

Naruto smiles triumphantly. He'd baited Sasuke into thinking his arms was useless and now he's got him right where he wants him. Pulling with all his might Naruto drags Sasuke towards him; cocking his arm back he waits until Sasuke is close enough before launching it forward and shouting, "RASENGAN!" The spinning orb hits Sasuke sqaure in the stomach; forcing all the air in his lungs, along with some blood, to leave his body. Wasting no time Naruto releases the Rasengan and begins to pummel Sasuke with his fist; it takes several hard hits to the head, but soon Sasuke is down on the ground unconcious. Naruto lets out a loud victory roar before the last of the Kyuubi's power leaves his body. More exhausted than he can ever remember being Naruto falls to his knees. He looks over at Sasuke and says nothing; he just smiles triumphantly. A cocky grin knowing that the best in their class was beaten by the worst. Naruto moves towards Sasuke and tries to pick him up, but his body has no energy left. He tries to use his Shadow Clone jutsu, but he's also out of chakra. Suddenly he hears voice calling out to the two; Naruto turns and see his one eye sensei Kakashi Hatake comming towards them. Naruto raises his hand to waive, but he doesn't even make it half way before darkness over takes him and he falls to the ground passed out.

AN: hope you guys like the prologue. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final fantasy tactics. All I own is the ideafor this story.

In the dimly lit room Naruto rested; both his body and chakra exhausted from trying to keep on equal footing with Sasuke. To an on looker he looks as though he's resting peacefuly; inreality howeverthat is far from the truth. In his dreams Naruto is reliving the battle with Sasuke; every punch, every jutsu, and every word the two exchanged. Eventually the dream became too much for Naruto as he suddenly bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Groggily he swingshisstiff legs out of bed and attempts to stand; he's a little shaky at first, but soon he feels his strength return and is able to move around. He makes his way to the door and attempts to open it, but finds that it is locked.

"Hello is any one out there?"

He continues to shout for several minutes, but gets no luck. He tries to createa shadow clone but finds that he's unable to mold his chakra. Sitting back on the bed he stares at the cieling for an unknown amount of time until he finally hears the door open and several Anbu enter the room. Without a word they put him in chakra suppresant cuffs, a bag over his head, and drag him from the room.

Naruto had no idea what's going on, or where he's going. Soon, after around twenty or so minutes, he's roughly sat in to a chair and the bag reoved from his head. He easily recognizes thathe's in the council chambers of the Hokage tower; on both sides of him are the civilian and shinobi councils, all of which who are scowling at him, and in front of him is the Hokage Tsunade and her advisors who are all wearing scowls as well. Danzo standsand addresses the chamber.

"Naruto Uzumaki; do you know why you are here?"

Wearily Naruto responds, "No I don't."

"You are here to know the punishent for your crimes."

Naruto's face becomes one of shock. "What crimes!"

"Attempted urder of clan heir; as well as exceeding the mission parameters."

"But he wouldn't return and Baa-chan said-."

"SILENCE!" Tsunade shouts. "I don't care what I told you, or how you interpeted my instructions. Because of you Sasuke will be out of commition for several onths while his body heals. The people of Konoha want you gone and thats what we're going to do. Naruto Uzumaki; by order of the Hokage of Konoha you are hereby banished from our village forever. As soon as Jiraiya arrives your chakra will be sealed and then you'll be excorted out of the village. Now anbu return him to his cell."

The anbu unceremoniously grab Naruto and drag him back to his cell. A week passes before Jiraiya finally arrives; during that time various guards came and beat him out of sheer enjoyment. Amember of the Yamanka clan attemtped to enter his mind to force himto relive his nightmares; but the Kyuubi atacked the man and drove him back into his body. While Naruto was gratefulfor this the man had taken a kunai and added several cuts to his torso.

When Jiraiya entered the cell he didn't even look at Naruto; instead he simply took out his suppliesand began drawing an intricate seal pattern on all the walls in the room the process takes nearly an hour, but eventually it's completed and then Jiraiya turns his attention to the anbu in the room. "Leave us."

"But sir we can't the Hokage-."

"The Hokage ordered you to guard him. He may posses the power of the Kyuubi, but I'm a he tries something I'll be more than a match for him. Now send in councilman Homura; he said he wants to watch this personally."

The anbu nod and do as their told. A few minutes after they leave Homura walks into the room; He nods to Jiraiya who begins making hand seals. Naruto braces himself for the pain that is coming, but he's shockedwhen he hears Jiraiya say, "Silence Jutsu." The room gloes brightly and then fades quickly.

"Okay were good; they can't hear us."

Naruto is confused by Jiraiya's words unti he comes over and hugs him; tears running down his face. "Naruto I'm so sorry."

"Ero-sennin I don't understand?"

"Naruto please let me explain." Homura saysspeakingfor the first time. "Jiraiya wascontacted by Tsunade saying that he needed to run aspecialmission for her and had him gather several things; while he was doing this Tsunade quickly decided your fate then locked you in here.I thought it was odd that she was waiting for Jiraiya to returnto the village just to simply seal your chakra away so I confronted herand found out she intends not seal your chakra, but have Jiraiyaremove the Kyuubi and seal it into a artifact."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Once Homuraearned of it he told me and together wecameup with a plan to get you out of Konoha."

"But why Homura; I thought you hated me?"

"Sarutobi was my best friend. He believed in you and I never once doubted him. I know for certain that he would be sick to his stomach with what Tsunade and the other are doing. Thats whenI decided I would do whatever I could to get you out of here and thats whats were going to do."

"But-."

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No buts Naruto; we knowwhatwere doing. Now we must send you on your way. Once we activate this seal you'll be transported out of the village via using the Fourth Hokage's Hirashin Jutsu to one of the many anchorage points that he set up. I set it be random so I'm sorry to not have more info for you."

Homura pulls a scroll out of his robe. "Here; this contains supplies and equipment you'll need. It also hassome scrolls you can use along with a item that belongs to you."

Naruto has no time to say ask about the item before Jiraiya envelopes himina hug."Goofbye Gaki. Takecare of yourself."

Their are tears in Jiraiya's eyes as he begins to form the hand seals; he goes through several before he slams his hands into the edge of the array; the room glows as beightly as the sun for asplit secondbefore fading justasquickly as it came. When the light was gonethey saw thatNaruto wasnowhere to be seen.

"Well Homura time to go face the music."

Homura only nods and exits the room to face their punihment with pride.

Well thats it for this chapter. The next one may be a time skip I Havent decided yet.

Asallways please R&R


End file.
